Try not to cry
by Second daughter of Eve
Summary: Based on the popular poem that's been going around. I was reading it and got to thinking. The bold is the poem, the not bold is what I've written. See if you can hold back the tears...


**Try not to Cry**

**Mommy ... Johnny brought a gun to school,**

We see a boy showing a gun to his friends.

**He told his friends that it was cool,**

Everyone's patting him on the back as if it's a huge accomplishment.

**And when he pulled the trigger back,**

In slow motion we noticed his finger slip towards the trigger…

**It shot with a great, huge crack.**

We can follow the bullet's short journey until it reaches a human body.

**Mommy, I was a good girl, I did what I was told,**

A young girl takes out the trash, washes her dog, and does her chores.

**I went to school, got straight A's, and I even got the gold!**

She excelled in anything she tried, if she tried hard enough.

**When I went to school that day, I never said goodbye, **

We see a young girl in a hurry leave her mother.

**I'm sorry that I had to go, but Mommy, please don't cry.**

The scene switches to a hospital where a mother is sobbing over a girl as a doctor tells them the hardest news he has ever had to deliver.

**When Johnny shot the gun, he hit me and another,**

Two bodies lay intertwined on a high school floor, two young girls, each greeting their best friend.

**And all because Johnny, got the gun from his brother.**

He had stolen that gun, if only his brother had locked that drawer…

**Mommy, please tell Daddy; That I love him very much,**

Her parents were about to split up, but this tragedy kept them together.

**And please tell Zack, my boyfriend; That it wasn't just a crush.**

She had actually loved him, and little did she know, he had even bought a ring./

**And tell my sister; That she is the only one now,**

Her sister didn't have this in mind when she said she didn't want a younger sister at the age of six.

**And tell my dear, sweet grandmother; I'll be waiting for her now,**

Her grandmother died two years later, and was buried beside her grandughter.

**And tell my wonderful friends; That they always were the best,**

Several girls huddle together, leaning on each other, surrounded by boxes of Kleenex

**Mommy, I'm not the first, I'm no better than the rest.**

True, this is much too common, and no one's sure when it will end.

**Mommy, tell my teachers; I won't show up for class,**

The news came in the middle of the period, and her history teacher broke down sobbing.

**And never to forget this, and please don't let this pass.**

None ever could, a small shrine sits forever more in a corner

**Mommy, why'd it have to be me? No one though, deserves this,**

No one I know could wish this pain on their worst enemy.

**But Mommy, it's not fair, I left without a kiss.**

She always got one before she left, but she nearly missed the bus…

**And Mommy tell the doctors; I know that they really did try,**

When the news came through, the head nurse and the best surgeon walked out of a meeting with a billionaire donor.

**I think I even saw one doctor, trying not to cry.**

These doctors had seen most everything, but a high school shook them all down to every core.

**Mommy, I'm slowly dying, with a bullet in my chest,**

One microscopic fragment, too small to remove, blocking a chamber of the heart would kill her within two hours.

**But Mommy please remember, I'm in heaven with the rest.**

How could God punish someone for something thet had no control over?

**When I heard that great, big crack, I ran as fast as I could,**

Both girls tired to avoid it but neither could.

**Please listen to me if you would,  
**She couldn't tear herself away from her daughter's eyes, filled with pain and sorrow.

**I wanted to go with college, I wanted to try things that were new,**

And she would've, the acceptance letter came the new day.

**I guess I'm not going with Daddy, on that trip to the new zoo.**

But they named it after both girls.

**I wanted to get married, I wanted to have a kid,**

She would've made a wonderful mother, surrounded by children.

**I wanted to be an actress, I really wanted to live.**

Who doesn't want to live a happy life to the fullest?

**But Mommy, I must go now, the time is getting late,**

The infamous white light was creeping into the edges of her vision.

**Mommy, tell my Zack, I'm sorry to cancel our date.**

He was outside the hospital room, watching from a window, unashamed at the tears streaming down his face.

**I love you Mommy, I always have, I know you know it's true,**

The woman held no doubt of that in her heart, mind or soul.

**And Mommy all I need to say is, "Mommy, I love you."**

The mother stumbles out into the arms of her husband, and they are surrounded by their family and friends all mourning the loss of two girls, dead far before their time.

**_In memory of the Columbine and Virginia Tech Students_**

**_Who were lost_**

_**In memory of the Columbine and Virginia Tech Students**_

_**Who were lost**_


End file.
